Reject: Such a thing as too much power
by 0-Paradox-0
Summary: Victoire,orphan Ivy and Renesmee are instant friends and can tell each other anything. Until Renesmee discovers a part of herself she can't share.There's only one person who might give her some real answers...and she's left him behind. ON HIATUS
1. Preface

**The preface for this story,R&R!**

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

Have you ever felt that someone was your friend? Thought that you knew everything about them then had it all proved to be lies?

Have you ever known something was wrong? Then turned your back because you didn't want it to be true?

Have you ever seen things you know don't exist? And kept quiet to stay 'cool'?

Have you ever had that feeling? The feeling that when you turn around your whole life is about to change?

I always thought I knew her. I thought I understood. And now I see. I see I never knew Renesmee Carlie Cullen at all.

And if you have had those feelings...did you ever do something about it?

* * *

**Really short I know! But I need to know if people are interested in this other than those who voted in the poll. So review because the next chapter is already ready. **

**lulabybaby XD**


	2. Nine and an owl

**I hope people enjoy this story as much as they did the last one so R&R! **

**And without further ado let the magic begin...**

**Lulabybaby XD**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

Okay I haven't the slightest idea how I ended up here, but it happened. It started when mum drank from that owl....

I was in my room, reading one of mum's old favourites _Wuthering Heights _when I saw the owl in the tree outside my full length window. It was sitting there staring at me and the next second it wasn't. I grinned guessing exactly what had happened.

"Nice one Bells!" The loud voice of Uncle Emmett boomed through the way too green forest of Forks scaring away any hope of prey for the next couple of oh I don't know...hours?  
Loud screeching followed and was abruptly cut off as the owl died. I got up and leaped through the window, landing neatly on the balls my feet just as Bella made to do away with the owl's body. And that's when I saw the flash of white attached to its leg. That little letter from a school called Hogwarts...

Then there was Diagon Alley. If I hadn't seen that family with the father that had a weird scar on his forehead- like a lightning bolt- we would never have gotten in. You went through a sleepy bar called the Leaky Cauldron and pressed the third brick along a solid wall.  
Now, I've seen some strange things in my life but this was extreme. I had to buy potion ingredients, a cauldron, a cloak, wizard hat etc.- in one shop window there was an assortment of flying mice sweets. And finally, a magic _wand. _We went to a shop that had apparently only been standing ten years yet had somehow managed to squeeze itself right into the middle of the already crowded street.

The man who ran the store looked to be in his late fifties, had moved from somewhere far north and his skin was wrinkled with laugh lines and weathered. He told me to take what seemed like just a wooden stick and told me to wave it around. Nothing happened. He gave me another. And imagine my shock when mini fireworks erupted from the end! According to the man- whose name was Grandezl- it was pine with a dove heart-string.

Lastly we picked up my own personal owl; which I am not allowed to eat as a snack. The guy at the store told us white owls were lucky according to some story that had happened about 20 years ago, makes no sense to me seeing as the owl died. We got a white one anyway. She's quite an active thing and I'll probably take her out with me alot when I hunt at night. It's just a good thing I don't need much sleep seeing as I am half-vampire. I decided to call her Snowstorm. She's whiter than snow and a right little storm.

So now I'm here. Heading at full vampire speed towards King's Cross Station in England when all I really want to do is scream out at the sheer abnormality of my life. For some soppy family reason all nine of us had gone together and as the old fashioned building loomed up in front of us the heads of multiple wizards, witches and humans alike turned to gape. Yep, that's me. Renesmee Cullen, a third vampire, a third human or 'muggle' and a third _witch_.  
A man with a plain t-shirt and who looked like a pretty much average walked over to us.

"Excuse me, but there's a certain _family _I'm supposed to be meeting here. Are you looking for anything in _particular_?"

'Grandfather' Carlisle took charge,"Yes, indeed we are. Platform 9 and three quarters?"

The man smiled,"Right this way," he looked at me,"and it is truly an honour to meet you Miss Cullen. I have a feeling you'll fit right in." _Fit right in?_ _I'm part vampire for goodness sake! _But I smiled anyway.

He began to walk towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten and as he approached it he said,"Just follow my lead, seeing as you are all partly magical creatures there shouldn't be a problem with you getting through." And he disappeared just like that. Oh well, my life was full of surprises and I barely batted an eyelid as we passed through one at a time to platform 9 and three quarters...

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Victorae's POV**

I sighed as I watched Teddy walk off through the crowd. Was I lucky or what? A family of nine caught my eye and I glimpsed a pretty girl of about my age. She was roughly 5"10, had slightly wavy bronze coloured locks just past armpit level, chocolate brown almond shaped eyes (which was strange seeing as everyone else in her family had golden eyes) and she was dressed in a blood red t-shirt that said 'I have no regrets' and dark skinny jeans. She was carrying a gold cage with a snow white owl inside and both of them had penetrating gazes- all they needed now were red eyes- and she looked a bit windswept - like she stuck her head out of the window of a fast moving car- and for someone so new to this strangely nonchalant. As if things like this happened to her everyday.

I guessed she was the new student pretty easily. Headmistress McGonagall had given me a good enough description of her and her abnormally large family. What confused me was why they had waited so long to enroll her at Hogwarts, she hadn't taken her OWLs or anything and it's NEWTs this year! Still, it was my duty to look after her no matter how unusual she was and how confused I was about being chosen to help. I'm not a prefect and I'm not the greatest witch in school. All I've got to my name is having Harry Potter for an uncle and a totally tasty boyfriend.

The red steam train crowned the Hogwarts Express chugged away happily as if welcoming back all the new students as I started to make my way over to the girl I knew was Renesmee Carlie Cullen...

* * *

**Wala! ****Just a Kick-off chapter for this new story to see what people think. **

**P.s. I have a question, should I make this mostly Renesmee's POV or Victoire****'s? Personally I think Victoire****, there's more of a sense of mystery. But you're the readers, it's what you want!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	3. She became my friend

**Wala! I hope I get response to this soon! If you are reading review so I know you're there and I'm not just writing to myself!**

**lulabybaby XD**

XO-0-OX

* * *

**Victoire's POV**

As I reached the Cullen family my confidence went from 'I'm totally cool and I know what I'm doing' to 'Oh God, Oh God! They're amazing! What do I do? Help me!' But I took a deep breath and tried to plaster a polite smile to my face. I took in the rest of the Cullens as I approached. Her parents were good looking people; her mother looked friendly and plump and had had brown hair and her father was blond with strong features.  
Among what I assumed were her siblings were a young woman with long mahogany hair and a timid look about her and holding her hand a male with messy bronze hair; possibly Renesmee's twin though the eye colour was different.  
A petite girl who was hopping from foot to foot and had hair dark as night spiked up stylishly and another teen with his arm around her with curly sandy coloured locks.  
Next was a woman who obviously belonged on the runway with her straightened blond hair, tall, elegant physique and slightly snobbish look. With her was a man more alike to a bear than a human being who was grinning like a fool.

McGonagal had explained their interesting circumstances and I found it rather strange that the parents had allowed them to be with each other even if they were adopted. But who was I to judge? I'm just here to guide and nothing more. I finally stopped in front of them.

"Um, hello," I decided to go for shy and polite,"My name is Victoire .............. and I'm assuming that you're Renesmee?" I spoke directly to the girl this time.

"I am." She answered without much emotion.

"Er well, Headmistress McGonagal has asked me to be your guide during your first...and final year at er... Hogwarts! And well, I was looking out for you and now I've found you so, um, should I show you to a carriage?" I finished lamely, my cheeks heating.

She considered me for a couple of seconds, her expression calculating and then she began undergo a complete transformation, her posture relaxing and a genuine smile gracing her features,"Hi Victoire, you're right I am Renesmee and this is my mostly adoptive family Carlisle and Esme," she motioned to her parents. "Bella and Edward," mahogany hair gave me a small wave. "Alice and Jasper," the smallest and somewhat pixie-like girl gave me a much more animated wave. "And Rosalie and Emmett." The blond didn't even acknowledge me, but the bear swept me up into a huge hug and said," You'd best take care of my _little sister._" _I hope that wasn't a threat!_

They began their goodbyes and feeling a bit like a tenth wheel I turned my back, a couple of minutes later Renesmee was back beside me with her suitcase in one hand and her owl's cage in the other. The owl itself was now perched upon her shoulder preening its feathers with care.  
"What's her name?"

"Hmm?"

"Your owl, what's her name?"

"Oh that's Snowstorm. I just got her, but I feel like we have this kind of connection, you know?"

"Yeah..." I looked lovingly down at my own owl, Feather. She was brown with a darker breast and eyes almost as black as night itself. In some ways she was like night. Subtly beautiful, silent, and if abused...deadly. If you're a field mouse at least.

Renesmee spoke up abruptly,"Tell me about yourself Victoire." We were boarding the train at this point and so I waited until we were safely walking down the corridors before I made to answer. Glancing towards her I was surprised to say the least; she was smiling again, her eyes sparkling in a friendly manner. I looked out the window for a moment, long enough to catch sight of Uncle Harry on the platform. I waved at him and he waved back smiling.

I took a breath to finally answer Renesmee's question when cousin James came powering down the walkway singing as he went,"Teddy and Victoire sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I..." The rest was lost as he disappeared through the hissing doors that separated the carriages. My cheeks began to flame again, but Renesmee thankfully changed the subject.

"Why does every one stare at him?"

"Who?"

She looked at me with curious eyes and I eventually had to turn away from her penetrating gaze,"The man. With the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead?..."

"Oh him! That's my Uncle Harry, he's very well known and respected..."

And I don't know when I made that life changing decision. I don't know why it happened. Maybe there was some greater purpose, maybe it was destiny. I don't know what it was about her but somewhere from that seemingly insignificant moment when I met her, Renesmee Carlie Cullen became my friend; and now I look back, I know that even then... I was never going to let her go.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what could be better, don't be shy!**

**lulabybaby XD**


	4. Sorting of the Thestral Seer

**Here we go, please review!**

**lulabybaby XD**

We were currently being bustled along the English countryside in a carriage on our own. Renesmee had asked me questions to her hearts content about Harry and the fall of Voldemort and my life itself and now it was her turn. I remembered my previous observations and asked her a question.

"So is Edmund your twin or something?"

She looked at me a moment, calculating again, then she nodded,"You mean Edward? Yes, yes he is." I nodded and watched the hills and fields fly by and then I started suddenly.  
"Oh! I had no idea how much time had flown by! We'd best get our cloaks on before we reach the school." I glanced at her slyly,"You'll look awfully strange being sorted at your age."

"Sorted?"

"I forgot you didn't know about that. Well, there's this special hat called the Sorting hat and at the beginning of your first year they put it on your head and it puts you in either Griffindor- that's where my uncle Harry went- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin," I said the name with obvious distaste but she didn't comment. "Anyways, I'm in Ravenclaw," I said proudly.

"What kind of people get into Ravenclaw?"

"The intelligent and wise, not that I'm boasting," I added as an after thought.

Her tinkling laugh made me smile as we walked towards the carriages, but then her eyes widened and she gazed at a spot just in front of the closest carriage.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked urgently.

"What are they?" She whispered. "Pulling the carriages?" She had stopped stock still and her eyes had still not shifted from that spot. A thought suddenly hit me.

"Renesmee...this may sound strange and more than a little random...but have you ever seen a person die?"

She cast her eyes downward and I felt sorry for calling up some obviously painful memories,"Yeah, yeah I have."

"You can see the Thestrals."

"Thestrals..." she said so quietly I almost didn't catch it."Amazing...!" The reverence was clear in her voice.

"Renesmee?" I ventured.

"Hmm?"

"Can you- Can you tell me what they look like?" I asked hesitantly.

She smiled an almost sad smile,"You're lucky to have never seen someone die," she said softly and turned her head away,"especially the way I did."

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I described the Thestrals to her anyway. "Well," I began,"They're sort of skeletal and it looks as if their coats have been stretched over their bone frame. You can actually see through their wings, sort of, they have a tail...like...a stereotypical devil and their eyes are the purest white I have ever seen. But the funny thing is..."I looked at her,"I'm not afraid."

"Wow," she breathed in awe.

Snowstorm pecked affectionately at my ear and I almost didn't feel it, but as it happens I did and I raised a hand to scratch her head. I turned my head as much as her position would allow and found myself locked in her golden gaze, so alike to my mother's it was almost uncanny.

"You're right," I whispered too fast and and too quietly for Victoire to hear,"I shouldn't form connections. I mustn't make friends."

xo-0-ox

During the train journey ,before we put our cloaks on, I had taken the time to properly observe my new shouldn't-be-but-is friend. Victoire Weasly had rich blond hair with brown highlights near the roots and is slightly wavy to just past her waist- she says she got this from her mother who was part Veela. Her eyes were a murky but sparkly green- her father, Bill Weasly. And she has perfectly arched eyebrows, a high jawline and full lips. She managed to pull off a metallic tube top and bell bottom trousers of the same material with silver pumps. Daring? Yes. Strange? Yes. _But it works,_ I thought with a mental shrug.

We bounced along in the Thestral pulled carriages, just two more students among thousands, and after not too long I caught my first glimpse of the Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
It was like a castle in many ways; there were towers and arched windows and heavy oak doors all surrounded by a high wall with just one gate. I thought it was more like a fortress than a school, but according to Victoire's story about Lord Voldemort that was probably just as well.  
Inside was the same and as we entered the Grand hall I sucked in a breath of amazement. The cieling was exactly like the weather outside, a clear starry night with the most luminous full moon I have ever seen. I touched Victoire's shoulder lightly,"Is that some kind of magic?"

She nodded,"The ceiling is spelled to project whatever the weather is like outside the school, Professer Dumbledore- may his soul rest in peace- created it at the beginning of his years as Headmaster.  
She turned on her heel suddenly to face me,"Oh wait, Proffeser McGonagal wants you to stay with the first years to be sorted. You should probably stand near the back!" She called over her shoulder as she went to talk to another girl who had dark hair with the Ravenclaw uniform and crest on her cloak.

Eventually a woman who was obviously getting on in her years stood up and called for attention,"Good Evening my students and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts I trust you will all enjoy it. As usual we will start the year off with the sorting as then the banquet-" The speech went on and I was approached by a huge man at least 7 feet tall. Now, I _should_ have been extremely intimidated. I mean, the guy was _huge_. There was that, but I wasn't exactly normal either so as it was I wasn't afraid in the least. He had a musty smell and a distinct stink of wet dog about him. Not exactly appetizing, but good to know either way.

" 'Allo there, you mus' be Ren-es-me Cullen, I'm Hagrid. I'm in charge of the wee firs' years and I teach Care o' Magical Creatures."

"Um, hi." I flashed a toothy smile, _might as well warn him what he's getting into._

"Ah, ah! I was warned about you and your _special abili'ies. _I knew you was gonna do that, and I'll have none of it, right?"

I scowled but nodded anyway. Really it was no surprise these people knew about my kind. _Magic! I've never heard such fancies! Then again vampires are supposed to be myth too, and no-one's even considered someone like me..._

"Good," Hagrid continued,"Now when the firs' years 'ave bin sor'ed you is gonna-"

He was was cut off by a loud voice coming from..._a hat?_

_Some may look at me,  
and think I'm nothing great,  
But let me tell you now,  
It was something that you ate._

_Though I do not shine,  
And I am not pointy,  
I may not be new,  
It was years since they got me._

_But there is no hat,  
And this I say in truth,  
There's no hat smarter,  
I've got wisdom to the tooth._

_There is no secret,  
That ever passed your mind,  
That I will not see,  
And when you see you do find._

_This hat was chosen,  
To put you in your house,  
The four great wizards,  
The ones who gave me this post._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!!_

xo-0-ox

* * *

Now I see what Victoire meant by 'special hat', the thing could bloody _sing!  
_One by one the first years were called up by the Headmistress McGonagal,"Afferton, Daisy....Erter, Frank....Hagtop, Charlotte..."and so on. Until finally only I was left standing and it was taking all of my control passed on from my father not to break down in a shaking mess. I didn't even know these people and I wasn't like them...and...and...and they all smell so good! Well, apart from the Hagrid guy who had taken his place on the stage.

"And now someone very special will join us under...interesting circumstances. I would like you to bear in mind that this young woman has had no training in wizarding whatsoever and has a lot of catching up to do. It would be much appreciated if she was not hassled and bombarded with questions please. And now, without further ado the last to be sorted...Cullen, Renesmee!"

I nervously made my way onto the stage thanking whoever was up there for not giving me my mother's klutziness. I tuned out the whispering of all the students and held my breath as a slight breeze whisked the scent of all their delicious blood up the stage and straight into my sensitive nose. Soon, I was seated delicately on the rickety stool and I heard a voice whispering...into my mind.

_Well, well you're an interesting one._

_Um, hello? _I thought cautiously. If anyone knew how dangerous it was if there was access to your mind it was me,_Are you the Sorting hat?_

Indeed I am Miss Cullen, a you are a very interesting person.

_Thanks...?_

_You're very welcome. Now, I see a lot of intelligence up here...Ravenclaw maybe? Hmm you're also very brave and loyal. This is actually a challenge...What do you think?_

_Me? _I frowned slightly and cocked my head to the side, _Well I don't think Hufflepuff is quite the place for me. Neither is Slytherin..._

_I agree, so Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?_

_

* * *

_

**I had to use some of the song from the actual book for this, hope you don't mind!**

**_IMPORTANT!!!:_Seri****ously Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? I can't decide and it's making the next chapter incredibly difficult to write! So please just put a name in a review and help me or the chapter will take even longer to get out! And trust me, it's gonna take a while!**

**Oh, yeah! I almost forgot to tell you that I'm planning to write a Quartet when this story is done so look out for it sometime around the end of this year if I can do it that soon.**

**lulabybaby XD**


	5. Suits me just fine

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! There won't be more for a while, I'm going on a week long trip with my Church Youth Group and there's no access to computers there.**

**Lulabybaby XD**

* * *

I waited with bated breath, which was beginning to become uncomfortable seeing as I did need to breathe to keep my heart beating. The hat chuckled, the sound reverberating in my head.

_Breathe Renesmee...  
_I allowed myself a small smile but I was becoming fast aware I had been sitting here far too long and everybody was starting to get restless. Until finally the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers as I made my way off the stage, a faint blush colouring my cheeks and I found Victoire beckoning me over to her and her dark-haired friend.

"Good on you Ness! I knew you'd be here, I just knew it!" She was obviously very flushed and excited and I allowed her to hug me, an easy smile appearing on my face.  
Professor McGonagal stood up and once again called for attention,"The sorting has ended and I'm sure we're all very hungry so...Let's eat!" The golden dishes that sat on the four long tables went from empty to brimming with food before I could even blink and I wrinkled my nose slightly. To a human the banquet would have been dream material. Large turkeys, Roast pork, Shepard's pie, Danish crowns, jam tarts, chocolate biscuits, coke, fruit juice etc. It's not that I couldn't eat food in a desperate ,or rather dire, situation, but I had a strong preference to blood as my family became aware of during my mum's pregnancy.  
As the children around me piled their plates Victoire shot me a strange look,"Aren't you hungry?"

_That works. _"No, my gran- I mean, mum really goes all out when it comes to meals, I'm still full from lunch!" I laughed nervously and risked a glance up at the professor's table only to find Headmistress McGonagal looking straight at me. It suddenly occurred to me that I would have to find someone to speak to to arrange my hunting times. It would be awkward if I suddenly attacked somebody's owl...  
I spent most of the evening plotting and planning a way to get her or at least Hagrid alone and the parts I didn't spend doing that were when Victoire introduced me to Ivy, the dark-haired girl with brown eyes. She seemed shy and that suited me just fine; I didn't need any awkward questions.  
When the banquet ended and Victoire and Ivy went to show me the way to the Ravenclaw tower to save the embarrassment of leaving with the first years my planning efforts were proved needless as Headmistress McGonagal approached me herself.  
"Good evening Miss Weasly, I'm glad to see you're doing your job well, but I must speak to Miss Cullen alone. You and Miss Ivy Bridgerock may proceed."

"Of course Professor, I bid you good night." And casting an encouraging smile in my direction she and Ivy Bridgerock were gone.

xo-0-ox

* * *

The Headmistress and I walked in silence along the fast emptying corridors until she finally started off the discussion,"You're a unique young lady Miss Cullen, do you know that?"

"Um, well, I know I'm different."

"Indeed. You're mother was a muggle, your father a breed of vampire and you were born with the talents of a witch. Different indeed," she mused.

We stopped in front of a rather ugly looking statue and she whispered,"Natural."

"Natural?" I enquired when the gargoyle slid aside revealing a secret staircase.

She smiled a little,"Not the first word that comes to mind is it?"

We walked up the stairs in silence again and reached what I assumed was her office. It was very neat and tidy; bookshelves lining the walls,portraits of old headmasters along one wall, a desk with a comfy high-backed chair and an inkwell and quill. _So she's old-fashioned...I expected as much._

She sat in the chair and motioned for take another in front of the desk."If this is going to work Miss Cullen I need to know absolutely everything about you. You must not be under the illusion that I will not take drastic measures should you present a threat to my students,understood?"

"Of course, Professor McGonagal." I wasn't going to let anyone frighten me.

"Good. Now, my ears are wide open so let's hear your story."

"My story?" Was she serious?

"From the beginning." We stared each other down for a while and then I grinned as a thought suddenly struck me, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Could I have your hand please?" I said politely.

"Why?"

"It would make this a lot easier." She hesitantly gave me her hand and I closed my eyes calling up all the memories I had. Right from the beginning...

I could remember everything from the moment I was created in my mother's womb and this obviously shocked McGonagal for she withdrew her hand away with a gasp.

"What was that?!"

"My special talent," I replied calmly,"Guess you didn't know about those no matter what else you do know. Like the fact that no two vampires have the same talent."

"So it's safe?" She asked regaining her superior composure.

"Perfectly, I'm simply telling you my story...in my own way." I reached across again,"May I?"

She gave me her hand again and together we watched my life whiz by.

xo-0-ox

* * *

"Well Miss Cullen it's been a pleasure." We were standing outside the door to the Ravenclaw tower bidding goodnight.

"You too Professor,"I said politely.

I turned to the door and reached for the handle when it suddenly morphed into a mouth with a deep voice,"Goodevening young Miss. Should you wish to enter just answer my question."

"O...kaaay."

"If a door opens ahead of you, is it always right to go in?" _That's it?_

"If we are speaking of physical doors I would say that it depends whether the door was made for you, but should you be talking of our paths in life I would say there is no right or wrong door. Sometimes you may go in and go through into a difficult time, but be rest assured that somewhere along the line you will reap your rewards."

"A truly insightful answer, you may enter." The door opened. "And welcome to Ravenclaw Renesmee." I stared at the door knob as it returned to normal and turned around to face McGonagal,"Goodnight Professor."

"I should have known better than to think I would go unoticed, that you would assume I had gone."

"I can hear your breathing, your heartbeat and your blood has quite a strong and distinctive scent." She smiled.

"Goodnight Renesmee."

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Please please PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**_IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS YOU WILL MAJORLY MISS OUT!!!!_**

**I have now finished planning my series and here are the titles, there are now five stories in all:**

**Warm Brown Eyes  
Igniting Crimson Essence  
Perilous Purple Portal  
Beyond the Indigo mist  
Within the Clear Diamond**

**Let's meet Bella (she is not a vamp and the words are her thoughts):**

**(Panting breath and leaves crunching underfoot in the the background)**

**(Shows running feet)**

**My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm a seventeen year old orphan. I won't let them send me to a home though. Actually I've made sure no-one even knows I exist.**

**(Shows waist)**

**I'm also a mute. There's nothing wrong with me. Not psychologically, not physically, not mentally;so like I said, nothing wrong. I'm perfectly okay.**

**(Shows neck and chest heaving)**

**In fact, I'm better than okay. No...I'm just better.**

**(Shows blurry form run through a forest)**

**I'm faster.**

**(She snaps a young tree and it ages slightly in her arms)**

**I'm stronger.**

**(She takes down a bear and we see her back as she stares at the body of her pursuer)**

**I hear things others don't hear. See things others don't see...things that aren't even physically there.**

**(Shows her leaping upwards from tree to tree)**

**And with all this information I've come to a conclusion.**

**(Shows a dot on a tree looking out over a vast valley)**

**That no matter my beats per minute.**

**(Shows her back as she leans on tree with her arms folded)**

**I'm not human. Really?...**

**(She looks over her shoulder, a sad smile on her face. And we finally get a good look at her)**

**I don't think I ever was.**

**(She suddenly jumps off the branch and disappears from view and the screen goes black.)**

**My voice: The Warped Reality Series, coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**Lulabybaby XD**


	6. You'd BE the drink

**Sorry this took so long, but I'm a perfectionist and you know how it is...nothing's ever perfect and all that crap. Also, I've all these story muses running around in my head and I don't like to type while I'm distracted so I have to sit down and plan out all the muses before I can get any peace. If you write on this site you'll understand.  
Anyway let's recap in case anyone has forgotten what has happened during my long absence:  
-Renesmee came to Hogwarts  
-Victoire chosen as guide  
-Become good friends  
-Renesmee lies to protect the secret which witches and wizards are not told until there are of age (that's not in the story, but I thought you should know)  
-She is in Ravenclaw  
-She meets McGonagal and arranges hunting times**

**p.s. I've given Renesmee a sub-conscious! Tell me what you think!**

**lulabybaby XD**

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked up the stairs at a leisurely pace and when I reached the dorm checked the time. 10:45, another hour and a quarter before midnight and my hunting session for the night. McGonagal had given me permission to hunt in the forest out back from that time and if I was going to survive without eating a student I needed to hunt.  
I don't need much rest as I am half-vampire, so setting my phone to ring at midnight I drifted off into the bliss that is sleep.

**Victoire's POV**

I've always been a light sleeper. Back at Shell Cottage I always wake up when a particularly large wave slaps against the beach. I always wake up when a seagull calls out. I even wake up if a strong wind rattles the window. So when a phone went off in the dorm, naturally I woke up. That was when I saw that moonlit silhouette sitting on the outer part of the sill. She had her face turned up to the moons and stars and though the light was not good enough to properly see her I could tell she was very beautiful. I tried to open my mouth that was heavy with sleep to tell her to come back in, that it was dangerous to sit there, that she was being foolish. But the words froze on my lips when she suddenly disappeared from sight after jumping from the window almost gracefully. I scrambled from my bed- and now I think about it it's a wonder no-one else stirred- and I hurried to the window already frantic.

There was no body, there was no blood, there was only that beautiful shadow moving at impossible speeds straight towards the Forbidden forest. Gliding beside her was the shape of a white owl which was even fighting to keep up. I knew she would disappear soon, but as she reached treeline she stopped abruptly.  
As she turned her face upwards and looked straight at me my breath stopped...then she was gone. And I swear, just then, just for the briefest of moments...the face of Renesmee Cullen was staring up at me.  
But as soon as the thought came I banished it. _Impossible, if something was going on she would have told me, even if we have only been friends for such a short time. It was one of those instant skin-deep friendships; unbreakable from the minute it was formed. Completely Impossible. Right?_

**The Next Morning**

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! What kind of an idiot doesn't think of that?! All you had to do was look around quickly, how difficult would that have been?  
_The minute I woke up I began to kick myself. I could have solved this whole mystery with one glance! _All you had to do was check her bloody bed! Then you wouldn't be sitting here, sneaking her suspicious glances, scolding yourself for it then cursing in your head!_

"Geez Victoire what's up with you? You're completely spaced out. What," Ivy lowered her voice,"is it that time of month?"

I was so out of it I didn't immediately get what she was talking about,"Time of month?"

Renesmee joined in,"You know, time to wake up and smell the red roses...?"

I immediately blushed and began to shake my head vehemently,"No! Oh gosh no!You don't think anyone- you know- nobody else thinks that do they?!"

They began to laugh at me together and as glad as I was that they got along so well I couldn't stop the anger that flared up in me. "Thanks alot you two, glad to know I have such great friends. No way would they laugh at my embarrassment... _OH NO!_"

I could still hear them laughing at my flare-up and their hopeless spluttering attempts at apologizing as I stalked off to period 1.  
And despite my efforts...a smile crept its way onto my face.

xo-0-ox

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID! What kind of idiot does that?! All you had to do was run into the forest, how difficult would that have been? That was ALL YOU HAD TO DO! Then you wouldn't be sitting in this classroom sending her nervous glances, hoping that she doesn't notice, then scolding yourself in your head! You IDIOT!_

_**You got that damn right.  
**Shut up!  
**I'll shut up when you shut up.  
**No, you will shut up NOW!  
**Then so will you.  
**No I won't!  
**Then I won't.  
**Arghh! Just go away!  
**I'll go away when-**  
Shut. up!  
**Oh, alright...idiot.**_

I leaned over to whisper in Victoire's ear."Ivy and I really are sorry about this morning we didn't mean to embarrass you and-"

"Miss Cullen, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

_Oh great, now I've done it.  
**Oh yes. You. HAVE.  
**Gah! You again!  
_The voice in my head sniffed disdainfully,_**Nice to see you to.  
**Oh, shut up!  
_

I immediately disliked our Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Ms Thorne and it seemed she wasn't too fond of me either; glaring at me from the minute I entered her classroom. She had straight blond hair pulled back into a strict ponytail and blue eyes, she might have been pretty if not for the constant scowl upon her face.  
"Well I'd like you to share how long a vampire must be in the sun before it begins to burn."  
_Burn?  
**You know...when smoke starts to rise and it all goes whoosh with all the pretty flames...?  
**If you weren't me, I would drink your blood.  
**Technically you can drink your own blood.**  
Shut up._

"I'm sorry Ms Thorne, but as far as I'm aware vampires do not burn in the sun and do not like being referred to as 'it'." I added the last part for good measure. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline.  
"Oh, as far as you're aware! And how long have you known you were a witch Miss Cullen?"

"Coupla months I guess."  
**_Stop now..._**

"You guess?" The whole class was know paying rapt attention.

"I could tell you the exact amount of time down to the nano-second, but you probably don't want to hear that."  
**_You should really stop now...._**

"You're right, I don't." She walked over to my row and leaned forward till her face was level with mine,"But I can tell you that I've been a witch for over twenty years and have studied vampires for longer than you've been alive."

I leaned in to whisper in her ear so only she could hear.  
**_Don't do it! Do not do it!  
_**"But you're not part vampire are you? You're whole family aren't vampires are they? Maybe you know more about your kind of vamp...but I'll be able to pass you whenever I please. I could go out and find one for a drink and a chat, you would be the drink (!)" I hissed the last sentence and felt her tremble.  
Beaming with satisfaction I leant back in my chair. She cleared her throat.

"Please turn to page 201 and we will continue the lesson."

_**That went better than expected.**  
Better than you expected or better than I expected?  
__**How should I know? I'm just an annoying voice in your head.  
**Shut up._

_  
_  
xo-0-ox

* * *

**R&R! Tell me what you think! I'll bring Ivy out of the dark a bit more as the story goes along. I would like to know if you guys would like there to be a love intrest between Renesmee and some other wizard. Or should she stick with Jacob? (No matter how much I hate him.)**

**lulabybaby XD**

p.s. Someone told me I spelt lullaby wrong, I know that, but I like the whole long letter, short letter thing. Weird, I know. It's all in lower case because I hate rules and this is my way of completely ignoring the capital letter rule without effecting my stories. Again, weird.


	7. Not Nocturnal

**I know that the updates I promised you are taking ages, but the truth is for a while there I just lost interest in this story. I've only written this chapter, another one and started a third. To be perfectly honest I'd rather take ages to update and like what I've written than force myself. So pretty please don't kill me?**

**THIS IS YOUR NEW YEAR'S GIFT! ENJOY!**

* * *

It would appear that although Professor Thorne was too afraid to go to McGonagal karma has come back to bite me in the arse. The cruel way this biting I speak of has been achieved? A little thing called potions with Professor Slugworm...

First off, the man was creepy. He gets _way _too close for comfort and is too nice to be a teacher- well, nice to me anyway. It's like he wants something and I'm the only one who can give it to him. Victoire's boyfriend Teddy Lupin is in this this class, so she's no help. Ivy isn't sitting anywhere near me, she's at the back with some red-haired Gryfindor girl. Which leaves me. At the front of the class. Directly in front of Slugworm. And an _extremely_ talkative boy beside me.  
Yes, he's good looking and judging by his cauldron intelligent and, okay I admit it, he's kinda sweet and funny. And shy...helpful...generous. Okay I'm getting carried away here, all he did was lend me a helping hand and keep tripping over his sentences...which was really cute. And...

Oh.  
My.  
God.

I think I've developed my mother's taste in men. He just ran his hand through his hair. HE JUST RAN HIS HAND THROUGH HIS HAIR! I'm falling for a guy who's just like my dad and I've barely known him for an hour!

_**That is so wrong on so many levels.  
**You're telling me?  
**I am you.  
**Man I wish I could bite you.  
**I know.**_

Now I know what you're thinking. You don't just fall for a guy, that's not how it works. But I'm going to let you in on a secret...that is how it works! Okay here's how it really goes:  
-Guy meets girl  
-Guy can keep conversation going  
-Guy can keep conversation going _with his eyes on your face  
_-Girl figures Guy is cute  
-Guy fits Girl's personal criteria and...  
Wala! You have yourself falling for a guy. Or starting to like him at least. But there's a catch. One little smudge on the guy's perfect file. My smudge? Guy bears an insane personality resemblance to Girl's FATHER!  
Okay, so his hair is _raven black_ and _flops_ into his _green_ eyes a little, maybe his fingers are a little more _feminine_ and he's like an inch or two _shorter_. He _still _has his hair (that isn't flopping) in that totally crazy I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-it-looks-good-on-me style, my dad's eyes _did_ used to be green, feminine fingers probably means he plays an instrument or some other delicate hobby and really...what difference does an inch or two make?

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

* * *

"What's his name?" Ivy got her question out before Victoire and I could see was upset that she hadn't gotten to ask.  
I quirked an eyebrow,"Aren't you supposed to be asking me what I didn't understand in that class, so you can help me?"  
Victoire rolled her eyes,"We are helping you...socially!"  
They cornered me and no matter how easy it would have been to push them out the way I decided it was probably in my best intrests just to tell them.  
I sighed,"Jayden."

"Hmm...Jayden..."Victoire rolled the name around on her tongue.  
"That's a cool name, does he always go by that?" Ivy asked curiously.  
"No, he says his friends call him Jay."  
"Just 'J'?" Victoire seemed impressed.  
"No," I corrected her," Jay as in J-A-Y."  
"Oh...well it sounds the same anyway." She shrugged. "We have free period and we 7th years are allowed out into Hogsmead, do you wanna go?"  
"Well..." I pretended to think about it.  
"Go on Ness! It'll be fun, you have my word!" Ivy practically begged me.  
"Oh okay," I said faking that I was hassled. She began to jump up and down, clapping her hands excitedly."But..." She immediately stopped clapping and looked at me with wide eyes.  
"But what?" Victoire whined.  
I grinned and pointed at Ivy,"You have to tell me more about yourself."

She was already racing to the Ravenclaw Tower to get ready,"Deal!" She called over her shoulder,"Maybe we'll bump into your boyfriend."  
She disappeared around the corner leaving me blushing furiously with a giggling Victoire.

We made our way a lot more slowly to the Ravenclaw tower and the way there she told me about her boyfriend Teddy. His story was sad and I almost wanted to cry when she told me both his parents had died before he even properly saw their faces, but Victoire assured me that he was happy and that he was living with her Uncle Harry now, which was the best thing he could have.

By the time we left Hogwarts I was wearing a white practically sleeveless shirt, with a loose black tie, a black short sleeve top with a low v-shaped neckline, a white skirt that was loosely pleated towards the bottom with two black lines running around the trimming. I had black knee high socks and a pair of black ankle boots. I kept my hair in its usual wavy style falling to just above my hips and wore a black and white checkered plastic headband to keep it from getting too much in my face. There was no need for make-up except for the potion McGonagal had given me to stop the sparkling. I'll never know it ended up on my pillow, though the room smelt faintly of owl.

**_Blessed with vampiric beauty. _**I giggled slightly and Victoire turned her head to give me a funny look. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head,"Nothing."

Victoire was wearing a shoulder strap black and white tiered dress that was mainly white with the straps and the edge of each tier being black along with a long piece of thick black silk below the breast that tied in a elegant bow to the side. She had put on strappy sandals with heels Aunty Alice would have been proud of. Her hair was tightly curled and loosely tied black with another elegant black bow.

Ivy began laughing too and I turned to her. She had on an utterly gorgeous top that was white to just above the breast and had a lovely black and silver design on the rest, there was a white glittering ribbon round her waist and a pair of dark skinny jeans that looked as they had been sprinkled in random patches with white flour.

"Well?" I asked her.  
"Well what?" She said, confused.  
"You owe me a life story!"  
"Oh," she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably,"ah...well...you see..."  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I said quietly, hoping to keep the disappointment out of my voice. I'll never know whether I succeded or not.  
She looked up at me sharply, her eyes suddenly very wide,"Oh no, no! I want to tell you! Just-just give me a minute." She walked ahead of us and Victoire and I stopped to give her room to think.

"It's difficult for her," she told me suddenly. "She-" Victoire sighed and shook her head, looking away."It's difficult," she said again.

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

"I don't tell many people about myself you know." Ivy said. We were sitting under a Willow tree by a stream just a bit larger and deeper than the one back home and Ivy was skipping stones across while she spoke. How-as a human-she managed to get them right onto the other bank, I'll never know. "I thought telling you would be easy, but..."

She took a deep breath. "I was born April 6th, the year of the fall of Voldemort. My parents...I never knew my parents or any member of my family for that matter. They tell me that I was found in the Forbidden Forest with this around my neck. She brought out a pendant necklace from inside her shirt and I was surprised that I had not heared it tapping against her skin nor smelt it...which I still could not. It had a strange beauty about it. Not neccasarily shiny and pretty, but there was something about it. The array of colours maybe, or it could have been the faint glow it seemed to give off. It was purple, blue, gold, red, green, bronze...an almost ancient design.  
Either way, there was something about that stone.

"It was obvious I was a witch and the widow, Mrs. Huffer, took me in. She died two years ago. Hogwarts," she looked up at the school,"is my only home."

After that she would say no more.

* * *

_It's almost like a scene out of a storybook.  
__**For once, I agree.  
**Nobody cares what you think anyway.  
**But...it's your thought.**  
Just leave me the fu-  
**Alright, alright! That's what I get for trying to be nice...**_ME2 grumbled. And yes, I named her ME2.

Hogsmead really was like a storybook scene. Quint and homey little shops with thatched roofs that gave off the warm smell of hay and intertwined with Victoire's spicy, exotic scent and Ivy's tangy, sharp one. The shops stood in rows running along a cobbled pathway and their windows reflected the sunlight in a magical way; the light bouncing of in a rainbow of colours and making the village look all that more stunning. All these pathways ultimately led to one fountain of solid gold in a circular village centre, fashioned to look like a young witch and wizard completely kitted out and flying on a broomstick. The boy was sitting at the front of the broom holding out his wand and the girl had her arms around his waist, craning her neck to see and her hair flying out behind her.  
_Wish I could fly a broom...  
__**Maybe you should learn to change into a bat.  
**I'd rather just fly a broom.  
__**Fine! Geez, nothing's good enough for you hybrids is it?  
**Hybrid!!!  
_I could almost feel ME2 shrug,_ **Well you are.**_

"Renesmee?" I couldn't answer. My mouth filled with venom and my nostrils with the most wondrous, amazing, sink-your-teeth into, mouth watering...oh man, that has to be sweetest blood ever.  
_**It can be yours...  
**How?_I asked fervently _How can I have it? Tell me!  
**It's only two girls and that body full of hot, wet, sweet blood. Kill them.**  
Wh-What? _My own thoughts suprised me, the sudden sinister turn they had taken.  
**_Kill them all._**I could feel my muscles tense of their own accord, my mind already planning the best way to do this and feed in peace. It had not even occurred to me that these were human lives that I was almost casually throwing away. Until...  
"Renesmee?" I turned my head to look at SnowStorm, who had at some point landed on my shoulder.  
_Why should she be here? Did she know? Those eyes...so like my mother's eyes...Control, Renesmee Carlie Cullen...Don't disappoint them all...Control... _

I knew that voice.

That was the first time I heard the ringing.

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox  
_You're right. I shouldn't form connections. I musn't make friends._

* * *

**In case there's any confusion...THE OWL DOES NOT TALK! Also, who remembers when Renesmee said that bit at the end? A clue: She said it to Snowstorm, after the Thestrals, in chapter, 1...2...3...and the next number is....lol Guess!  
p.s. I've decided that Ivy has green eyes, not brown. (black hair and brown eyes...what was I thinking!)**

**Random fact- A very low percentage of owls are actually nocturnal, which is why Snowstorm is up and about.**


	8. Failing Expectations

**The joy of writing has returned and I feel great! The words are coming again and they're not forced! Hooray!  
Some people like to know what takes an author so long when they don't update for ages and others don't. I'm one of those who really couldn't care less what took so long and just wants to read, so I'm leaving you to do the same. Hope nobody minds.**

**The back-on-track author of this story,**  
**Paradox XD  
****Previously: lulabybaby**  
**You can yell at me if you want for being so late updating and I hope you enjoy the story! XD **

* * *

I swallowed heavily, the harmless venom (my form of saliva) only intensifying the burn in my throat as I forced it back down. I took the deepest breath possible through my mouth, before turning to face him. Even I could only hold my breath for so long.

"Jay, hey, what's up?" I forced a tense smile. He wore a black shirt, casually rolled to his elbows and just tight enough to show off a sculpted chest. It was paired with a dark pair of slacks and black high-top converse.  
He seemed relieved that I had decided to speak to him, but his heart betrayed just how nervous he really was. All it did was remind me of the blood pumping through his body.  
_Thump-thump, thumpthumpthumpthumpthump...Blood-blood, bloodbloodbloodbloodblood...  
_I felt my pupils dilating a reaction I often had when blood smelt particularly good and I was eager to hunt.

But there wasn't going to be a hunt.  
I wasn't going to allow it. Not ever. Not him.  
He licked his lips. "Hey Renesmee," he smiled nervously and nodded to the white owl perched proudly on my shoulder, watching him with her calculating, golden eyes, "SnowStorm. I was, um, just passing and I heard you say that you wanted to learn to fly and, um, I'm pretty good at that stuff and I was think maybe I could teach you?" The rush of words came out in a question format and I couldn't help but smile. It was sorta endearing.

"Would you? I'd really like that." I looked up at him through my lashes and, yes I'll admit it, I completely and totally shamelessly flirting. _Blood...blood..._

_**Shamelessly is right**  
Whatever, you have no shame  
**And once again you forget that I happen to be you  
**Shut. Up.  
**As you wish.**_"Really? Oh thank God, I was all set to get rejec-er, you know what? Never mind."

I laughed.  
_**There goes your air  
**You know what? Who cares?_

**JPOV**

I couldn't help but smile at her laugh. It wasn''t one of those silly, shrill, girlie giggles, but a full 'hahaha' that somehow managed to sound feminine, care-free and sexy all at once.  
I wanted to impress her, I needed her to want to spend more time with me. I wanted her to _like_ me.  
Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh, her body...dammit, even her_ smell. _I could only think of one word: _amazing.  
_Making her laugh was good, a step forward.  
I slipped my wand out of my pocket and grinned,"Wanna see something cool?"

She nodded eagerly, her eyes sparkling with unconcealed anticipation and excitement.  
I slipped my wand out of my back pocket with unnecessary flourish and said melodramatically, "Accio."

For a few moments she waited, and just when her brow puckered and she opened her mouth to speak, her eyes darted sharply to a spot above my shoulder. I grinned as the broom came to stop beside me,"You like it?"

She walked forward swiftly and ran her arm along the expensive mahogany wood and I knew she was reading the inscription along its length.

_Ce balai ne change pas la direction. Il vole à sens unique. La façon juste._

Renesmee shocked me when she translated perfectly," 'This broom does not change direction. It flies one way. The right way.' " Then she looked at me and arched one perfect eyebrow. "What's with the Spanish?"

The owl left her shoulder. _Yeah, I can take it from here. Thanks._

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like it. The feeling of her dainty arms clamped around my waist and her cheek pressed into my back as we flew over Hogsmead. I couldn't help but feel somewhat masculine, knowing that I was all that was keeping her from plummeting to her death; like that feeling a guy gets when a girl wraps herself around his bicep.

"This is amazing," she whispered softly, almost as if she was afraid of disturbing the glass-like beauty of the world around us,"It's so quiet and everything is so... far away. Almost like the rest of the world went away and we're all that's left."  
To be perfectly honest the only thing that fully registered with me was _'we're all that's left'_. So inside I was saying _I like the sound of that, I really, really like the sound of that._

Out loud I said,"Far away? Well if that's all you wanted I would have booked you a plane ticket." I grinned at my own joke, the smile stretching impossibly further when she tried to hide a quiet laugh and slapped my back lightly.  
"Aren't you supposed to be showing me how this is done?"

I gave her a coy -and slightly sly-look over my shoulder,"Right."  
Suddenly the broom plummeted downwards, spinning wildly out of control and her fingers dug painfully into my hips. Her legs also jerked forwards and clamped around my thighs as she let out a surprised 'eep' sound.  
Now, none of this shocked me; what did, was the fact that despite our current situation (which was completely intentional) she wasn't doing the one thing I really expected. Renesmee Cullen wasn't screaming.

Rather, I felt her face scrunch up as if deep in thought and then -_wow_- she leaned over to peer at the ground even as her hair flew up around us in a copper she pressed her face between my shoulder blades and appeared to be taking deep, calming breaths.

My brow furrowed in concern until my own idiocy struck me like a wrecking ball. She was probably so scared she couldn't even _scream._"Are you okay?" I asked softly, slowing the broom to a gentle downwards movement."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that. Renesmee? Renesmee I'm sorry. Ness? Nessie? Come on, I just wasn't thinking and...hello?...are you still with me here?"  
She gave a shaky nod and released a shuddering breath when our feet regained contact with the ground. I twisted awkwardly on the broom and ducked my head so I could see her face. She was smiling wryly and I blinked stupidly.

"And that's how _not_ to fly a broom, right?"

**Renesmee's POV**

At present, my first and foremost thought was as follows: _Jackass._

You cannot just go around dropping out of the sky with a girl on the back of your broom. That had to be the most frightening thing that ever happened to me, and the thing is I wasn't afraid for myself, I was afraid for him. I was practically indestructible and would heal quickly, had we hit the ground. He on the other hand was all human wizard and would surely have died. What was he thinking, scaring me like that?

I guess it's all just a part of the male ego, right? Show the girl that you're the big, strong man who isn't afraid of anything? It's like taking her to scary movie just so she'll cling to you for the whole thing. I smiled at his worried expression. Worried for _me_, the Jackass.

"And that's how _not_ to fly a broom, right?"He blinked like an idiot, though to me I sounded a little shaky and I cleared my throat to get rid off that.  
"Is that how you try to impress all the girls? Cause if so you might want to rethink your strategy."  
Although I was now teasing, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I didn't want him to be the guy that took you to scary movies; I wanted him to be the guy that took you to romantic comedies just to see you laugh. I guess I just...expected more.

"I really am sorry. I just wanted to show you what to do if you ever went into a free-fall, but I didn't realise until afterwards how stupid that was and I...You really don't care, do you?" Apparently I wasn't hiding my feelings as well as I thought.

"It's alright. I don't think I'll be flying again for a while though." His face fell. _Take that, Jackass_!"Why don't we concentrate on spells for a while?"  
_I'm too soft_. I couldn't stand the way his eyes tightened and his face crumpled into the most adorable pout. He could give Auntie Alice a run for her money.

His face lit up and stretched into his boyish grin, almost out of place on his mature face.

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

"Okay, let's start simple,"he said. I nodded, eager to begin.  
We sat cross legged under a cherry blossom tree, on a soft bed of delicately white and pink petals the occasional falling one catching in our hair. Soon the winter winds and lack of sunlight would render the branches mercilessly bare, but for now it was beautiful.

"Wand out." I complied."Now repeat after me." I waved my hand in a circular motion, silently pleading for him to get a move on.

"Lumos." I admit, I was a little disappointed with the small spark which ignited the tip of his wand and I lifted an eyebrow quizzically.  
"That's it?" He seemed to take that as a challenge because he narrowed his eyes at me and the spark grew until my eyes started to water.  
"Okay, Okay!"  
He laughed quietly and the light went out. His grin was smug as he said,"Your turn."  
I smiled, not bothering to cover my teeth and was rewarded as he seemed to become a little less confident.  
_**Don't get ahead of yourself, Jayden. You may be a pretty good wizard, but I'm half vampire.  
**_Yeah, that was the not-so-nice part of me shining through.

"Urm...Your turn." He stared studiously at my wand and I suppressed a laugh, nodding determinedly instead.  
"Right." I gave an awkward, unpractised flick of my wrist and repeated,"Lumos."  
Unlike when he did it, I was very satisfied with the small spark I got and looked up, grinning triumphantly. The smile faded though, as soon as I saw Jay still staring at my wand, his expression slowly turning into one of horror. "It's _bleeding..._" His voice can out in a terrified whisper and the planes of his face took on a hellish, red glow.

Reluctantly, I looked back down. Rather than the bright spark of white light, it had gone red. The _whole thing_ had gone crimson red. The colour seemed thick somehow, like too bright blood. Not just the light, which was steadily growing, but the whole wand. And inside - inside I saw horrible, _horrible_ faces, twisted into awful expressions of pain, terror... mouths gaped open, their eyes impossibly wide, and as I watched more blood poured from the black holes...bleeding.

I choked on my own scream and dropped the wand.


	9. Her Page

**Okay, I've done it again to those of you who read _Can you keep a secret? _I have once again changed the title of my story. I guess titles just don't seem all that important when you want to start and by the time you do you think 'Oh, crap. I'm gonna have to change it!" **  
**This was previously known as _You want to live don't you?_ Enjoy!**

**Paradox XD**

* * *

I licked my lips nervously and folded my still shaking hands into my lap. I watched the wand turn is her thin fingers and found myself leaning away from it.

"What's wrong with it?" I worked hard to keep my voice steady and set my jaw in the hopes of appearing less shaken. The headmistress set the piece of wood down on the desk with a heavy sigh and steepled her fingers, tapping her indexes against her nose as she gazed at me.

"Nothing," McGonagal told me simply,"There is absolutely nothing wrong with your wand."  
I barked a loud, breathy laugh. "Nothing? With all due respect you are most definitely mistaken. There were faces! Bleeding, horrible faces! You cannot tell me there is nothing wrong with it!" I was well aware my voice had taken on a slightly hysterical tone and took a deep breath, as she continued to gaze at me steadily. "Get Jayden. He should have arrived back by now. He'll tell you- he saw it too. There's something wrong with it."

"Miss Cullen, I did not say your wand was unaffected, I simply informed you that there was nothing wrong with it."

"What are you-" She cut me off before I could ask what the hell she was on about.

"Just a moment," she said, rising surprisingly fluidly from her seat and walking over to a shelf behind me. She brought out a key from a chain around her neck and unlocked a sliding door on the uppermost shelf. I watched curiously and sat up straighter when she gave a satisfied tutting sound and brought down a rather unremarkable looking book. It was extremely old, the pages turning yellow in their age and its cover was made of black leather which I could smell to be real. There was a heavy platinum padlock hanging from it, sealing the pages shut.  
She handed me the book I could not open.

"What is this?" I asked her turning it over in my hands.

She leaned back in her chair and shrugged, a minuscule lift of her bony shoulders. "To be perfectly honest with you, Miss Cullen, I have no idea."

I looked up sharply. "You don't know?" She didn't seem the kind of person to not know something and I'll admit it, I was slightly disturbed. What was between these covers that no-one but the author had ever read?  
I took the padlock gently between my index finger and thumb.

That was the first time I met her. It was the voices again, scratching at my eardrums and seeming to grate on the inside of my skull. The vision came then. A vision of people -wizards- all clamouring around a table in dark robes, all whispering. And then one turned to me slowly and seemed to reach out, as if to caress my face.  
Her voice cut through the others and it was sweeter then it had any right to be,"We are one of a kind, you and I. We are stronger than the others and most importantly, you are strong _enough_. It is too late for me to save them. You can do it, though. You can end what I made the mistake of beginning. Open the book. It will tell you all you need to know, my blood-daughter."

Her eyes grew until they were two silver pools, then moons, then oceans; oceans that grew until I saw nothing but them and I was unable to stop seeing the silver, unable to blink. The two pinpricks that had once been pupils merged together and then they too began to grow. It wasn't until my hair whipped past my face that I realised. They weren't growing, they getting closer. I went to scream, but found my lips sealed shut.

She was crushing me. Pushing and pulling whatever she could get a hold of. Something happened then. Something exploded inside me, filling me with an unearthly glow.  
Then I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was no more.

-

-

-

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

The moan rose within me, low and pitiful, a sound better suited to a dying beast. A gasp came from somewhere beside me and a warm hand grasped my cold one. I used it as an anchor as the room around me slowly swam into focus.  
_**Good Lord, our head.  
**Ow._  
"Renesmee? She's waking up! Thank goodness, she's waking up! Victoire! Jayden! Come quickly!"

"Ivy?" My voice was thick and drowsy. "What are you doing here?"  
"You passed out in the corridor, McGonagal herself found you and brought you here."  
"She...did?"  
**_Liar._**  
Ivy nodded with wide, concerned eyes and gently pressed her fingertips to my face, as if she could find what was wrong with me and fix it that way.  
Other faces appeared on either side of her head. I sat up slowly and all three watched me. Jayden spoke first,"Are you alright? After...what happened...you ran off. Jeez, Nessie, you are fast. Where did you learn to run like that?"

"Jayden," Victoire snapped before I could respond,"Now is hardly the time to compliment her running!"  
"You didn't see her, she just melted into a blur! I swear she could have been transporting along the path!"  
"Jay-"  
I cut in,"Later," they both turned to look at me and I gave Jayden a pointed look,"We'll talk later."

Victoire grinned triumphantly and Jayden, being the child that he is, sat in a chair and sulked.  
Suddenly the blue curtain around us was swept aside and a plump woman in a white apron bustled in. "Out, out! Everyone but the patient out!"

"But Matron-" Ivy began.  
"No buts! Let me do my work! Out, she needs rest! Out! _Out!"  
__  
_My friends made sounds of protest as they were herded out of the room and I couldn't help but smile at the indignant look on Victoire's face.  
When they were gone Matron drew the curtain back across and picked up a chart at the foot of my bed. There was a rustle of cloth on cloth and I breathed in. Pine.

I looked over at Jayden's smiling face and frowned questioningly. "What are you doing?" I mouthed.

He grinned and waved at me, mouthing,"Bye." Before he disappeared.  
Idiot.  
Matron made a clucking noise and glanced at me with raised eyebrows. "Special case. Haven't had one of those in a while. Wait." She ordered, before she too disappeared.

After a few minutes I couldn't wait anymore and I got up, peeking through the gap Matron had left before exiting my 'room' altogether. There was no one else in the Infirmary so I walked silently to the door, calling upon my vampire inheritance. There were voices just outside the door and I tuned in to the whispered conversation.

"...friends Matron and I wish to trust you with my theories, but if I'm right...I hope I'm wrong." This was McGonagal.  
"And if you're wrong?" This from Matron.  
"Then God exists."

I drew back from the door and sat back on my bed. They couldn't be talking about what had happened to me, could they? If she was right about what?

The Headmistress entered the Infirmary, making a bee line for my bed. Matron had left.  
She stood stiffly at the head of my bed. "I'm not going to beat around the bush with you Miss Cullen. We both know what happened in my office was far from normal. Renesmee, your wand has renounced you. It fears you, so it fought back. It warped your spell, warped its own appearance to scare you away."

I interupted,"Wands don't think for themselves. How could it have renounced me? I've never even used it before now!"

"Call it a defence mechanism. According to records- old records -this has only happened twice before. One of these people went missing. The other died."

"What happened to the one that went missing?"

"Nobody knows. The last thing anyone knows of her now is within the covers of this book. This book that may be a diary or research notes or drawings for all we know. This book..." She brought out the black leather book again and I automatically flinched away."Which no-one can open."

"But me." There was an unmistakable note of reluctance in my voice. "How do you even know this has anything to do with me? Maybe it was my heritage. You know, half-vampire. Maybe the wand doesn't like that."

She was already nodding before I finished speaking. "Which is why I gave you the book. I had to make sure." She placed the book on my bedside table. "And if before there was any doubt that this is hers...now there is not."

I looked to the cover and there, in spidery script of some glittering silver ink was the name 'Elizabeth'.

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

The second time I touched it the padlock simply clicked open an lay on my lap looking as innocent as can be.

I took a deep breath and opened the book. The pages were blank. All but one. On the first page was her name again, in the same spidery script, in the same silver ink. Gently, I touched my fingertip to the name. It faded.  
I swallowed and waited, tensed, ready to spring at the slightest sign of danger.  
Mist travelled from the page, the same shade as the glittering ink, slowly forming a humanoid shape. I pressed myself into the headboard as much as I could without breaking it and cast a nervous glance at the Infirmary door, though I knew no-one would be coming through. This part of the building was off limits for the rest of the night.  
A woman. The shape was a woman in a white dress. It hung off both her shoulders, held in place by a thick cloth strap over her left shoulder and sleeves just past her elbow. Her hair was long and straight and bore an uncanny likeness in shade to mine. Her limbs were long and flawless. She was...perfect. But so pale...Oh so very pale. Paler than me, paler than my family, her hair a shock of colour. She opened her eyes -her eyes of a wonderful emerald green- and smiled at me, pale pink lips stretching kindly.

"Good Evening, Renesmee." I was speechless. She seemed solid enough, but I knew she was not for her body floated barely an inch above the sheets.  
"How-How do you know my name?" I worked to sound unafraid.  
Her expression did not change as she said,"I've always known your name. From the very moment it was given to you." She looked wistful. "If only I could embrace you."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"You shall know soon enough. Until then, you must have questions. Things you want to know. Things you want to understand. I can help you, I need to help you, I want to help you," she listed,"Just ask." Her voice was eerie, an echo of what it once was. Sweet and rich as honey. Now it held that same sweetness, but it was more of a dreamy drawl.  
"Everything," I demanded,"I want to know everything. What's going on?"

"Everything," she mused,"All right, the beginning, that seems a good place to start."  
"I was born 13th June 1885, in London and William Gladstone was Prime Minister. My father owned a factory and we were one of the few rich people in those times. My childhood was lonely, I didn't have many friends and I was constantly schooled at home with no time to myself. My mother died when I was at the tender age of 10 and not long afterwards, a little while after my 11th birthday, I was taken away. I found myself at Hogwarts.

"It was here that I truly discovered myself. Discovered what I was. What you are."

I frowned in confusion. "Half-vampire?"

She laughed lightly,"Oh no, no. I was...you are...how to phrase this gently..."  
"Then don't be gentle," I said bravely,"Just tell me."

"I suppose there's no way around it. Renesmee...you're sorceress."

_Why me?_

* * *

**So...yeah. This is not what I had planned when I began this story, let me tell you. But the idea came and then...it wouldn't go away. It just kept buzzing in my ear until I swatted it onto paper in the form of words.  
I hope I can keep updating as frequently. Review if you'd like to give me any pointers! Thxs.**

Paradox XD


	10. The Selfproclaimed Reject

**Yeah, it took a while. Oh, well. I won't be updating for a while anyway, exams.  
Oh, joy.  
So...Read it. Don't read it. Love it. Hate it. Review. Don't review.  
No matter what you do with this...Knock yourself out! ****Paradox XD**

* * *

There were two options as to how I could react to that piece of information. I could either scream and call her a crazy floating lady or I could scream and say 'That is so freakin' cool!'  
I needed more information.

"Which is exactly? What's the difference between a sorceress and a witch?"  
"For starters a soceress has no use for a wand. In fact, a body containing as much power as yours may completely destroy a wand if you attempt to use it too often and spells may come out warped."

_Warped. That sounds good. This is all so warped._

"Okay, okay. And what else?"  
"You're taking this terribly well," I looked up when I detected the concern in her tone,"Are you sure you're alright dear? You're not going to hyperventilate or stop breathing are you? It's an old human habit of your mother's you know."

I gasped quietly an closed my eyes. "How do you know about my mother?" I spoke tightly. She did not answer for a while and I opened my eyes to make sure she was still there. She was. Hovering peacefully, looking like nothing more than a white shadow with a face.

"How. Do. You. _Know?_" I repeated.

"I watch, sweetie, I've always watched."

"From where?"

"You'd be surprised how much you can see from six feet under."

"You're dead?"

"Generally humans don't live for 125 years." I blushed, feeling stupid for asking such a rediculous question. Everything about her screamed 'Ghost!'.

"Um, yeah. Okay...tell me more. Tell me more about...you know."

"Sorceresses?" She smiled not unkindly.

"Yeah, them." I was careful not to class myself as something like her. Like she was.

"Not tonight," she told me,"For tonight I'll simply tell you about myself. You will not mind if I don't give exact locations, will you honey? I'm just not sure if that would be wise. I don't know how much you can handle in one night."  
_Neither do I._  
I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. "Yeah. Yeah, alright, you do that," I said quietly. And then added 'Please.' as an after thought.

"When I arrived at Hogwarts my wand behaved rather strangely, just as yours did. The school could not accommodate a sorceress so they sent me away."

"Away? But, where did you go?" Whether the information could be handled or not my curiousiy had to be satisfied.

"It took a while, but I managed to uncover others. Other sorceresses and sorcerers- The Society. I stayed with them and I learned. I learned how to cast spells without the use of a wand, how to create potions of qualities so much more subtle than a wizard or witch's...and I learned how to ride."

"Ride? Like a broom?"

"I'm afraid not. I like to think of our means of transport as a lot more..." she waved her hands, looking for the right word, "Impressive."

Now she had caught my attention and all traces of reluctance had been temporarily forgotten. Flying was the one thing that I seemed to have an irrational interest in. I had once even attempted my own version of flight at home by picking up as much speed as I could and flinging my self off branches, only pausing to very quickly boost myself off another branch. It would have looked like flight to a human, but for me it just wasn't enough.

"Impressive how?"

"Not all in one night, sugar, my history for now."

"What? But that's not fair! You said you'd tell me everything!" I knew I was whining, but at present it wasn't an important detail, as long as I got the information.

"In due time, my dear, in due time."

"But-"

"Sshh," she cut me off sharply, her expression becoming the tiniest bit irritated before it was gone,"Do try not to interrupt, it isn't very polite."

I pressed my lips together, resisting the urge to snap at her. "Sorry," I apologised tightly.

She nodded and all at once became tranquil again, continuing her tale where she left off."One potion I created myself I took particular pride in. It was an anti-aging potion I made just a year later. 'One sip a year and keep your body young forever!'." Her laugh suggested that she now thought it no more than some childlike folly. I waited as patiently as possible without fidgeting and hoped she'd just get on with it.

"I continued to work hard whilst working my way up the hierarchy of our world. Eventually I became second only to the C_ainalph _herself." She stopped and looked at me expectantly. Determined to show her, for whatever reason, that I could listen, I did not ask the question we both knew I was dying to.  
Elizabeth studied me with one eyebrow raised and gave a small smile, 'hmm'ing almost to herself. It was amazing how alive she seemed; her chest rose and fell with every breath, she blinked normally and she even seemed to give something alike to a shadow.

"The _Cainalph_is what you would understand as the head sorceress. It is pronounced Sigh-nal-fe and her council is the _Cai_, pronounced sigh. In our language _Cai_ is literally 'Council' and _Nalph_ is 'Queen'. _Cainalphe_ is simply Council Queen."

"We have a language?" I bit my lip as soon as I had spoken, hating that I had created the partly smug smile now gracing Elizabeth's face.

"Indeed we do. But I diverge. I became the _Frienat_(fray-nat), Sylvia's Head Adviser." I took it upon myself to assume Sylvia was the Queen's name.

"I held the post for just two years and left it in the year 1900."

"1900? You must have been just 13 when you began, much too young to advise anything!"

"Things work differently in the Society. Sylvia herself was just 16."

The idea was purely preposterous and I intended the challenge any warped kind of sense it made to her. "Surely there were much wiser heads, much older heads to handle the affairs of a whole world? A 16 year-old Queen and her 13 year-old adviser!"

"I know it is a hard idea to get your head around, but leaders in the Society are not chosen by age or experience, but a completely different measure altogether. We will discuss details later. This is merely a background, so please do let me continue." She paused and when it became apparent I would not speak again continued," That same year I met a young man at the age of 16 and I married him. He was 18 and even back then that was pretty young to be wed. Most fathers would not let their daughters marry until they were at least 18 and the average age was 22 years. However, I had no parents to tell me I could not and so the wedding went ahead. We had our first child a year later."

I froze. "My father was born that year. What are you saying?"

"Nothing, deary, it is nothing more than amazing coincidence. My husband's name was Jonathon and our little girl was christened Clarissa."  
Her eyes made contact with mine, compelling me to accept her words as the truth. The tension immediately left my body and relief swept through me like a calming wave. It had been a rash and unsupported presumption to make, but if she had been my grandmother...

"What happened then?"

"I was 25 when I made the biggest mistake of my life."

"Which was?" I leaned forward eagerly. This was it. The highlight of the whole story she had been telling, what she began that I had to end.  
She would tell me...  
"Another time."

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously, "Are- are you quite serious?"

"Very, Renesmee." Elizabeth's composure remained carefully mild and calm, though the underlying anger was clear in my tone.

"You haven't told me anything!" My voice escalated with every word,"You keep telling me 'another time', 'I'm not sure you can handle it' and giving all these half-facts which give me one answer and a million questions which you REFUSE TO ANSWER! For goodness sake, just tell me what I need to know!" By now I was yelling in her face and baring my teeth in a feral snarl.

She wasn't calm now. While I was fairly sure it would be impossible for me to even touch her, she had every right to be frightened by my reaction.  
I sat back down heavily and bowed my head.  
"I'm sorry," I said, fully regretting lashing out at her. She was the only guide I had in the messed up life I had been thrown into, it wouldn't be wise to upset her.

I could tell when she left. The slight glow she had brought with her faded and I felt strangely alone, my guilt and hopelessness weighing heavily on my heart. She was gone and I had no idea if she would ever come back. If Hogwarts threw me out and she still didn't come back...  
Some how it felt wrong to think of what came to my mind next in the light of how I had just treated Elizabeth.  
_I still don't have any answers._  
And though I had no right...that made me angry.

I was standing at the window in a flash. I looked down just once before I jumped.

xo-0-oxxo-0-ox

When the sun rose, my bed was perfectly made, necessary possessions were packed and I had made my lip bleed. The envelope looked lonely sitting on the white sheets and I gazed at its blank front. I hadn't known what name to put on it. McGonagal? Victoire? Ivy? Jayden? Should I just address it to 'Hogwarts- School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (sorry, we don't do sorcery)' ?

The past week, all my new friends had tried to cheer me up whilst simultaneously looking for answers for my sudden withdrawal. They couldn't help, though their efforts to find out what had happened were sweet and made me feel warm inside, as corny as that sounds.

The note was short and to the point. I was leaving. I wasn't coming back. I'd probably never see them again. And that was okay. We weren't that close... I think.  
Maybe if I had waited they would have told me I could stay, that they would never kick me out. But as I scaled down the wall of the school in the chilly September air, I knew that Hogwarts would never be able to cater for my needs. There were no books on sorcery and there were no classes. There was nothing to learn and nothing to be taught. Hogwarts could never be anything more than a stop on the journey my life was taking me.  
So that was it, I thought, feeling SnowStorm's claws did into my shoulder. I was unofficially...a Reject.

* * *

**Okay, so...yeah. That's that then. I enjoyed wrting it, hopefully you enjoyed reading it, and I hope to grace your computer screens with another chapter at a later date.  
Paradox XD**


End file.
